White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets
These ten puppets were created by the inventor of the Puppet Technique, Monzaemon Chikamatsu. They later came into Chiyo's possession. To use the puppets, Chiyo first released them from their carrying scroll and then controlled each with a chakra string connected to one of her ten fingers. This ability to control ten puppets at once earned Chiyo great fame. Puppets . The Ten puppets have this crest on their foreheads.]] These puppets are very powerful, as Chiyo claimed that she had destroyed a castle with them, and that afterwards she had sworn to never use them again. With this puppet collection it is literally possible to use "one puppet with each finger," each of them boasting a great amount of power. However, in order to use all of their secret mechanisms demands extremely high class expertise and skill. The Chikamatsu Collection has terrifying prowess in taijutsu, ninjutsu, projectile weapons, and so on. Furthermore, as they can change their numbers by combining, the number of abilities they can show becomes even greater. They were capable of countering Sasori's Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets, due in great part to their ability to work together. # This puppet somewhat resembled an "oni" (demon). Although it possessed no weapons, its striking power was immense. This puppet primarily used its large fists as a means to fend off attackers. It always kept closer to Chiyo in case it was needed as defense. # This puppet was able to extend its arms to form a sort of cage, where it would then launch bombs from its mouth. Since the explosion was accurate and very small, it dealt a great amount of damage to enemies whilst not damaging the cage. This puppet was also proficient at taijutsu. # This puppet had one eye, and was capable of releasing an orb from its mouth used for the Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar. # This puppet had spiky hair, and held the mark of in its mouth which activated Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction technique when used in conjunction with puppets #6 and #8. Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction is a technique where puppets #4, #6, and #8 formed a pyramid with a small space at the center. Prior to activation, Chiyo and the three puppets would form a seal that would then open a powerful vacuum that would suck in anything in front of the technique. However, the vacuum was prone to overloading, thus leaving the three puppets vulnerable. # A red puppet that works together with puppet #9. It is able to lift its face to reveal a spinning orb with four chakra blades. Since these blades are made of chakra and spin rapidly, even a scrape can prove deadly. # This puppet held a seal in its mouth, and worked with puppets #4 and #8 to activate Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction technique. # This puppet resembled a girl with red hair tied into buns. It wielded two large swords that were capable of cleaving through enemies with ease, although the sheer magnitude of the weapons reduced the puppet's dexterity. Puppet #7 was the main attacker, and could fend off even the strongest of enemies at an alarming rate. # This puppet held the seal, and worked in conjunction with puppets #4 and #6 to activate Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction. # A puppet with long black hair. It works in conjunction with puppet #5. Puppet #9 is able to extend its hand via a chain link before connecting with puppet #5 to hurl it around, thus being able to slice mid-ranged to close-ranged targets quickly and effectively. However, if #9 were to be destroyed, #5 would become vulnerable. # A bald puppet with large holes in its skull. This puppet's hidden weapons are the long extending cords coiled in its skull that can pierce numerous enemies at a time. Since the range is very long, it can pierce distant targets without even getting close. Also, it is able to latch onto opponents with its cords and then crumble them slowly. Puppet #10 can also use its hands and legs to fight, but lacks physical power. References